Fairies don't exist right?
by SuMmOnBaKa
Summary: Hoshina Nanami never thought that they existed, tiny fairies who were suppose to fulfill your dreams, She was soon involved with all kinds of crazy stuff at her middle school, including meeting him: Tadase Hotori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fairies don't exist… right?

I can't believe what I just saw, fairies? No way… just… no. I shook my head, fairies don't exist! The blonde boy moved closer to me,

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Nothing!" I closed my eyes, what is that thing?  
I opened my eyes again; the fairy is still sitting there, yawning.

"Hoshina san, " the blonde boy whispered, "Are you sure you are okay?"  
I nodded, "I'm fine,"  
"Okay…" He said, he patted my head, and smiled.****

My mind is a mess, what was that thing I saw at school? It can't be real, it's nothing! I'm sure! I just… need some rest…

"Onee chan!" My little sister had kicked me, "Are you listening?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sakura!" I looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

"You look really pale," Sakura looked up at me with her puppy eyes, "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"No, it's fine," I smiled- or I think I did.

Sakura nodded, she was unsure about whether to believe it or not.  
That night I couldn't sleep, fairies can't exist! I was just imagining things! Yes I was! When I go back to school tomorrow, everything will be fine. Everything.

"Good morning, Nana chan!" My friends, Airi and Minami greeted me,

"Good Morin-"

"You look horrible, what happened?" Minami interrupted me with her curiosity,

"Did you even sleep last night?" Airi added,

"No, probably for 4 hours?" I replied, my eyes felt really heavy, I felt light headed. After all, that 'thing' was the only thing I could think about.

"What's bothering you?" Airi asked, her face grew closer, she obviously expected an interesting answer, but I can't tell her about the fairy…. She will- or anyone will think I'm out of my mind.

"Nothing, I just, couldn't sleep." I tried to avoid her gaze,

"Is that so…" She teased, "Or is it because you had too many love letters to read?"  
Minami laughed,

"No!" I protested, "I didn't get that much yesterday anyways!"

"So, how many did you get yesterday?" Minami raised an eyebrow,

"About 5…" I replied,

"Only? Your record was 15, on the second day of school!" Airi joked,

I blushed, "Shut up!"  
Minami and Airi burst into laughter,

"Good morning, Hoshina san!" I turned my attention to the blonde boy, that 'thing', it's there. My expression fell, my jaw dropped.

"Daijobu?" He asked,

"That!" I mumbled,

"That?" He repeated,

"That thing on your shoulder!" I pointed at that 'thing' it widened it's eyes, and flew up to the blonde boy's ear and whispered something,

"What?" Airi and Minami stared at me with a blank face.

"Ah! Come with me!" The blonde boy grabbed me and we took off, we sprinted to the school, through the gardens, and arrived at the glass house.

"You can see Kiseki?" He slapped the table, "You can see him?"  
I nodded, 'Kiseki' was staring unapprovingly at me.

"Tadase!" He yelled, "I'm hungry!"

"Woah.. but you don't have a Shugo Chara…"

"Shugo chara?" I asked, "What?"

"Ah… uh…" He grabbed what looked like a picture book from his bag and placed It on the table, "Read this…"

The cover had a egg on it, I opened the book, and read the words.

"Every child has a egg in their heart, you can't see it. It disappears when you grow up." I read it out, "Huh? There's a page missing…"

"That book is written by the first K" Hotori kun explained,

"K? King?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the first king, the creator of the 'Guardians'"

"I see.. but, so, what?"

Hotori kun chuckled, "You're special," He smiled warmly,

I blushed, "Thanks?"

He laughed, "I mean, you don't have a 'Shugo Chara', but you can see them,"

"So, that thing-"

"My name is KISEKI!" Kiseki yelled, "Get it right,"

"Gomen… ettou… so tha- Kiseki, is a Shugo Chara?" I stared at the tiny fairy and it stared right back at me.

"Yeah," Hotori kun gave me an approving nod, "All of the Guardians have one."

"All of them!" I exclaimed, "So… you guys- I mean, the first King made this group so the people who have Shugo Charas can hang out and drink tea?"

"We do more than that…" He grinned, "You'll see, come back after school, straight after school."

I nodded, "Don't you need to go to class too?"

"I have some things to sort out, I'll see you later," He stood up and guided me towards the door, "See ya!" He beamed.

"Okay…" I said,  
After walking for quite a distance, I pinched myself, I'm not dreaming… I'm not DREAMING! So… that's real… that thing- ah… Kiseki… he's real! He's REAL!

"Nanami! There you are!" Airi smirked, "Where did you and Ouji sama go?"

"Hotori kun and I? We had a talk…." I said carefully, I don't' want to tell her about the eggs and about Kiseki..

"Talk about what?" Airi was getting excited,

"Nothing in particular, end of conversation." I sighed,

"But-"  
"No buts, the end is the END!"

"Fine," Her expression fell, "Don't' tell me then!"

"I'm sorry, but, I just can't tell you…" I said, I gave her a smile,

"It's okay! Everyone has something to hide!" She sang, "You and Ouji sama have something to hide!"

I blushed, "AIRI!"

I sighed, Shugo Charas… maybe they're not that bad… I think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guardians

"You didn't tell me, you got invited to the glass house!" Airi cheered, we were sitting beside the baseball field, eating our lunches.

"I didn't tell anyone…" I raised an eyebrow, "Who told you?"

"Well…" she was trying not to meet my eyes, "Everyone knows…"

"EVERYONE?" I jumped up, "EVERYONE?"

She nodded, "Gomen… it kind of slipped?"

I sighed, "Airi! Who told you in the first place?"

"Ouji sama…" Airi said, "he told me to remind you… and then it kind of slipped due to excitement…" She gave me a please-forgive-me smile, but it soon faded when I gave her the look. I sighed.

"Just don't do it next time okay?" I smiled,

"Okay…" She nodded, "I'm really sorry… but why didn't you want anyone to know?" Her eyes sparkled, oh no… she'll just keep asking me until she gets an answer.

"Well…" I said, "I don't want anyone to know.. because they'll just make up random rumors that isn't even true…"

"Like what type of rumors?"

"Like.. I'm dating one of them…" I said slowly, "Airi, don't get any idea from this okay?"

She smirked, "Dating one of them huh perhaps the boy in the rumor is going to be Ouji sama?"

"AIRI!"

She laughed, "I'm joking!"

I wacked her on the arm, "Well, it's not that funny."

"Sorry…" Her expression fell.

"Oi! Watch out!" A boy that I've never seen before climbed over the wall and landed on the ground, the soccer ball flew towards me, I dived to safety.

I puffed, "That was a close one…"

"Gomen…" The boy had brown hair, his hair was very messy, and he has a Shugo Chara... the Shugo Chara had green hair and it, well, HE had a hair band with a star. The Shugo Chara noticed I was looking at him, he whispered something to the boy. The boy's eyes shined.

"So you're the girl that Ouji was talking about!" He grinned, "I'm Souma Kukai,"

"You're not a student here… You're a high school student?" I noticed the badge on his top, "Sports coordinator?"

He looked down at his badge, "Yup! I need to talk to you in private…"

"Wha-" Before I even finished saying 'What,' the boy clutched my wrist and sprinted forwards,

"Here we are!" He looked up at the glass house, "We didn't have one of these until the chairperson suggested we build one… Daijobu?"

I puffed, "I'm okay… but what do you need to tell me?"

"You're Utau's cousin right?" He smiled,

I nodded, "Utau-chan… ya… how do you know her? Wait- Kukai? Kukai… that name sounds familiar…"

"I'm-"

"AHH!" I screamed, "You're Utau chan's boyfriend!"

"Jackpot!" He chuckled.

"Anyways, I used to be a guardian… in elementary… I was the J" He picked up a piece of flower,

"So what are you doing here? In middle school?"

"Oh! Ouji asked me to come for the meeting this afternoon!" He beamed,

I sighed. "You are as energetic as Utau chan described you."

He laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Souma san!" Hotori kun carried his textbooks, there were about 6 of them, he placed them down on the table gently.

"Yo! Ouji!" Souma san greeted Hotori kun with a wave,

"It seems like you two had a little chat," Hotori kun smiled, "Hoshina san, you want to skip the next period?"  
"Ouji you're asking a student to skip the next period? Not a very good example…" Souma san joked.

"I meant, Hoshina san, would you like to skip the next period and come see what the guardians do? I know you're supposed to meet us here after school but I'm busy afterschool so…" He smiled lightly, "Can you?"

"Well… I don't know if Hinata sensei wants me to skip maths…" I said,

"But you're always ranked first in the final exams…" Hotori kun pointed out,

I giggled, "Fair enough!"

"So introductions?" Hotori kun helped himself to another piece of cookie that Fujisaki san had baked.

"Mashiro Rima," Mashiro san was tiny, she's probably as tall as Sakura but she had big bambi eyes and long curly hair, she's so cute. "And this is Kusukusu"  
Kusukusu giggled.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," Fujisaki san smiled, he had long dark hair and a pair of beautiful eyes, he does look like a girl though. "This is Temari and that is Rhythm" They grinned,

"Hinamori Amu" Hinamori san said, she had pink hair which was tied into a high pony tail, "Nice to meet you," It looked like she was trying not to meet my gaze. "They're Ran, Miki and Su" Hinamori san looked at me with no expression. Ran, Miki and Su smiled.

"Well, we already met earlier but… I'm Souma Kukai," He laughed and munched on his cookie, "And this is Daichi"

"Do I have to do it too? Okay… Hotori Tadase… you already know that." Hotori kun smiled, "This is Kiseki." Kiseki ignored me, he gave me a glare that sent chills down my back.

"Now you," Hotori kun said,

"Uh… Hoshina Nanami." I smiled, "I don't have a Shugo Chara?"

Hinamori san, Mashiro san and Fujisaki san gasped,

"You don't have one but you can see them?" Fujisaki san looked impressed,

"Woah," Hinamori san looked at me in shock

Mashiro san managed to stay calm, but she stared at me like I was a exotic creature.

"Hotori, you know why?" Souma san asked,

"I've asked Tsukasa but… he said I had to find out myself." Hotori kun bit his lip,

I looked down at the table, "I guess I'm just different?" I smiled,

The 4 of them looked surprised at my reply.

Hinamori san laughed, Mashiro san gave me a tiny smile, Hotori kun, Souma san and Fujisaki san laughed along with Hinamori san.

"Yes, you're different." Hotori kun smiled warmly,

Hinamori san grinned,

"I guess I can accept you," Mashiro san said, like we were in a job interview or something.

"Hey, we need a secretary right?" Hotori kun looked at me, "Guess we got one."

"Wait! What? I didn't say I wanted to join!" I protested,

"You didn't want to, but do you want to, now?" Hotori kun smiled,

"Maybe…" I said quietly,

"Maybe? I need a yes or no." He said, his stern face appeared.

I closed my eyes and drifted into my own world, yes or no? Yes or no?  
I opened my eyes, I opened my mouth,

"Yes," I smiled, "I guess I want to."

Hinamori san and Hotori kun looked at each other and looked at me again, all of them grinned.

"Then, it's settled!" Hinamori san's outburst stunned me.

Guardians, huh…. This is going to be an exciting adventure- I think.


End file.
